Elemental Statistics
by KathyBoPeep
Summary: My first M rated story. :) It's fun though. Lemme know what you think!


Just a one shot we came up with in our Rizzles chat. Please be nice, I've never written anything M before..and idk if I will. haha.

Just note that this is NSFW

"Maur, can we please go? My feet are killing me in these shoes, and I'm tired of seeing men grab your ass while we we're dancing." Jane muttered the last bit, knowing that it wasn't as bad as she was making it seem but, seeing men who Maura normally would go home with surrounding her blonde beauty made her a bit self-conscious. Their relationship had moved from llbff to just llgf just a few weeks prior, and Jane was still nervous about Maura deciding that she could find better elsewhere. Maura just bit her lip and gave a sly smile, beckoning Jane, and her sore feet, onto the dance floor. Damn, she was sexy in black.

Maura had actually been the one to suggest they go out and dance; hopefully shaking off their troubles from their work day in a dark intimate setting. The anonymity was what had attracted Jane in the first place; she had to censor herself in public in fear of outing themselves on accident. That had been their first argument as a couple was whether or not BPD was going to know about this relationship just yet. Jane had thought that maybe they should take a while in case they didn't work out, or in case it became a conflict of interest that they could have avoided. Whereas Maura, ever ready to tell the truth, was pushing towards just up front telling everyone, including the Rizzoli clan- who do not take things well when surprised.

Eventually they had decided to wait a month to solidify their courtship to avoid potentially making a big deal out of nothing. That meant that in the darkness of this bar, Jane had no problems dancing directly behind Maura, who was wearing the smallest black dress to be considered classy, and some fierce pumps to pull it off. Jane had decided to dress just for Maura in a pair of nice black fitted trousers and a deep purple button down silk shirt, which currently had 4 buttons undone, courtesy of her slightly tipsy date.

Jane had the most delicious view of Maura's ample cleavage from above, and kept getting lost in thought about how it must feel to let them out of their constraints. The thought alone made Jane grind her hips into Maura's back, suppressing moans at the contact. Sliding her hands up Maura's sides, dipping in when it came to her small waist, Jane grabbed the fabric slightly and pulled Maura directly into her. Maura gasped and raised her hands behind her to wrap around Jane's neck, tangling in her wild hair. Jane swung them back and forth and Maura could only see the onlookers watching them dance, she knew they were beautiful and adding the seduction of dancing would make patrons stare with envy in their eyes.

The heavy beat of the music pulsed into Maura's ears as the chorus registered in her brain.

"Are you gonna stay the night?"  
"Doesn't mean we're bound for life"

Pondering this, the M.E. realized that even if she and Jane didn't work out. they would still have the memories of what they were doing now, and if they did last, well, this would make a hot story to tell friends. Grabbing onto her detective's slim hands, Maura turned around and pushed her body directly into the thin frame holding her close. Feeling Jane's abdomen twitch through her beautiful attire, Maura's hands found their home on Jane's neck, pulling her down slowly so they could meet for an electric kiss that lasted until they were breathing heavily. Nuzzling the raven curls, Maura pressed her lips against Jane's warm neck and purred "Well, are you going to stay the night Jane? It means whatever you want it to mean, but I want you to come home with me"

Jane's basic motor functions ceased to function as she gulped heavily, this is what she had been afraid of. Flirting was fine, as was mild groping; but she was inexperienced and this was going to be obvious but damn, damn it all, she wanted Maura. The detective's brown eyes glowed and she shot Maura a smoldering smile indicating that yes, she was going to stay the night tonight, and any other night so long as she got to stay with Maura.

Maura giggled, giddy at the thought of having Boston's finest in her bedroom. The thought alone would considered flammable, and would need to be protected from heat. Guiding Jane's hands from her hips, Maura let them take purchase on her heart with was beating quickly.

"I do believe that based upon the way my heart is beating, that I would like to leave now and head to my house; are there any objections to that, Detective?" Maura asked, leading Jane off the floor towards the entrance, not even breaking stride when Jane slowly took her keys, assuming since she's was sober, she was driving.

Once they were in the car, Jane adjusted the seat to her most comfortable setting and leaned back, taking a deep breath of fresh air as she rolled down the windows. It was just starting to peak during spring, and even at 11p.m. Boston's streets were buzzing with activity. Stealing a look at her blonde beauty in the seat next to her at a red light, Jane noticed just how beautiful Maura was. Her hair fell in perfect waves, framing that angelic face that seemed to be smiling a lot more these days, her hazel eyes shining bright in the gorgeous moonlight coming through the roof of Maura's Mercedes. Jane had nicknamed this her 'Sex Trap' claiming that anyone Maura had wanted to bag would fall for this car; it worked.

The M.E. sighed, she was happy. There's that feeling of euphoria she always got when she knew that she was going to have intercourse tonight. It was a great feeling, wanting and being wanted, and Maura sure did want her sexy Jane. She wanted to be underneath her with her hair tickling her face as Jane laid tiny kisses across her collarbone. Smiling at the thought, Maura's hand made it's way to Jane's thigh as the light turned green. Maura made a show of rubbing Jane's trouser-clad thigh in circles, getting minutely closer to her apex with every pass. When it came time to finally make the much needed contact, the happy blonde bit her lip and removed her hand from Jane's thigh, a guttural moan at the loss contact followed quickly after.

"Maura, you're going to make us crash, ohhh, we're only 2 minutes from your house" Jane panted, squirming in the driver's seat. The closer Maura had come to touching her, the more Jane had starting squeezing her legs together, desperate to relieve the pressure t

"Then hurry up and drive, Detective" Maura purred, letting her features relax, giving a Jane a look of pure and unadulterated lust.

Jane just sighed and touched the brake, coasting gently onto Maura's street. When they go to their destination, Jane walked around and opened Maura's door, taking a minute to peek at the sliver of red underwear that the M.E. seemed unashamed to display in her act of exiting the car. Jane clicked the lock and ushered her Queen into her home. Setting Maura's keys down on the counter and stepping out of her wretched heels, Jane realized that she had never been to Maura's home on this premise and that made her a bit nervous.

Maura sauntered over and grabbed Jane by her collar, gently leading her towards her bedroom as Jane stumbled trying to keep up with her. When they reached her door, Maura spun around and put her hands on Jane's cheeks, bringing her down for a quick sweet kiss.

"I really like you Jane, and I don't want this to change us. I know sometimes that people place unnecessary stress on sexual relations. I'm just telling you that if you wan-mmm" Maura was interrupted when Jane pressed their lips together one last time, holding Maura's hands against the door above her head. Moving her head slightly, Jane placed firm hot kisses down Maura's neck only stopping at her dress straps Her hands were shaking, she was so nervous. Maura noticed and suddenly she realized what they had been doing.

Maura took Jane's hand into hers and led them into her bedroom. Sitting them on the bed, Maura made eye contact with Jane, who seemed frightened at their current state.

"Jane, if you don't want to do this we don't have to. We can just lie around and cuddle, but I assumed that since you're pupils dilated and your heart rate increased by 17%, that you were also, what do they call…it in the mood"? Maura asked gently, waiting patiently for Jane's answer.

"Maur- I really- oh very much do I want to do this, but I've never done anything with a girl. I mean, I've imagined it-oh" Jane blushed and looked down, ashamed at her confession. Hopefully Maura wouldn't realize that those fantasies had been about her in her black scrubs.

"Well Jane, in those fantasies are you…dominant"? Maura whispered into Jane's ear, making the raven haired beauty shake with anticipation. 'Maura, you're making me nervous. How about you start, and I'll just try afterwards. Do i need a disclaimer if it's bad" Jane's nervous jokes were actually starting to bother Maura.

Deciding to just push ahead, Maura pushed Jane down onto the bed gently, and stood back up. She backed up a bit, and in idea struck her: She remembered when she was in medical school, she would recite facts to make herself more comfortable while she worked. But, Jane would have no idea what she was talking about. So, Maura decided to improvise.

Untying the strap behind her neck and letting her dress fall to the floor, Maura stood in front of Jane in a red underwear set and black heels. Maura moved fluidly towards her wide-eyed beauty, still lying on the bed, and bent over her. With one hand on each side of Jane's face, Maura dipped down and kissed the hollow of Jane's exposed neck and said "Quintin Berry, left field, has had one home run and a batting average of .625 this season. I want you to be comfortable Jane, and I hope this helps."

Jane just moaned at the sight of Maura's red clad breasts resting within tasting distance. Leaning forwards just a bit, Jane kissed the cleavage of her girlfriend, and let her lips linger there as her muscles relaxed.

"David Ortiz, designated hitter, has hit 431 home runs in his career, with a career average of .287." Maura whispered, letting her hands roam over the expanse of Jane's toned stomach, finally maneuvering under the silk top and stroking the warm skin, relishing in the texture that was Jane Rizzoli.

Finally with a surge of confidence, Maura started to unbutton the shirt below her, yanking it open when she finally completed her task. Slipping the straps of Jane's bra off her shoulder and lifting her love slightly to remove the last barrier between them. Jane gasped as the cold air hit her exposed body, which quickly turned to moans as Maura's warm mouth left warm trails down the slopes of Jane's chest. Biting a nipple lights, Maura looked up to make eye contact with her bedmate.

Jane had never looked more beautiful with her wild mane splayed across the comforter on Maura's bed, head thrown back in pleasure, breaths coming in small gasps. Maura almost fell in love again at this goddess in front of her. Deciding it was time, she slunk her way down the thin frame and stopped at the clasp of Jane's pants. Undoing them quickly, Maura placed kisses on each hip bone, sliding the pants off quickly finding that Jane had adorned a simple black thong as Maura had insisted many times before.

Finding it incredibly sexy that Jane would listen to her like that, Maura muttered one last statistic:

"Jane Rizzoli, Boston Homicide, has hit home runs, with a batting average of .675, leading her team to a victory. But, what most don't know is that she plans on one more home run before the season is over" Maura winked at Jane as she dragged the black strip of fabric off, bearing Jane completely nude. Maura inched her hand towards Jane's center, making eye contact, looking for any hesitation; finding none.

With a kiss to her apex, Maura gently placed one finger within the hot folds of her lover. Jane gasped in pleasure; it was nothing like touching yourself. It was amazing; Maura has started to move her hand a little bit more and Jane felt as if she was going to melt into the bed.

"M-more. Maura. Please, more" Jane whimpered, thrusting her hips into the gorgeous blonde's hand. Maura's nerves spiked at Jane's sudden voice, making her shiver in pleasure. Jane's voice was pure sex, and she knew it. Complying with her orders, Maura used a second digit and coaxed it into Jane's hot center, stopping for just a moment to let her muscles accommodate her. Maura started moving in a slow thrust, brushing Jane's clit on every chance there was.

Jane's abs constricted as she heard her voice crescendo higher and higher until she just stopped breathing altogether. Maura glanced up to see Jane's face contorted in pleasure, her limbs frozen where they were as the huge breathe Jane had been holding exited in a "woosh".

Spent and sensitive all over, Jane stared at Maura with an unintelligible look; she had never been led over the edge so carefully and lovingly. She no longer had any anxiety about how to please Maura; she now understood.

Maura gently removed her hand, and licked it clean in a display that made Jane almost come again. She shimmied up to Jane and snuggled into her sweaty embrace; breathing in the scent of spent Rizzoli, which was becoming her favorite fragrance.

"You're up to bat Maur" Jane said with a wink, rolling onto Maura, hovering inches between their bodies. Maura's only response was a groan and her gripping the sheets above her head. Jane place a hand over Maura's pinned arms, careful to keep her grip light, and starting nuzzling her sweet strawberry hair.

"Hydrogen" Jane whispered into Maura's ear, feeling Maura's body shake with arousal.

"Helium" Jane placed a kiss right under Maura's ear, sliding her tongue down over her shoulder, stopping at a bright red strap.

"Lithium" Jane bit the strap, dragging it off a pale shoulder, repeating the motion on the other side.

"Beryllium" Jane kissed Maura hard, slipping her tongue into mouth, biting the blonde's bottom lip on her way out. Jane lifted Maura slightly, sighing when she felt her teeth sink into her shoulder. Jane unclasped the red bra covering Maura and let it fall free.

Maura's breasts were beautiful and bountiful, the rack of god on full display. Biting her own lip at the gorgeous site before her, Jane bent down and placed a single kiss on a dusky pink bud, swirling its partner in between her fingers. Maura breaths came in quick gasps, making her plentiful chest heave and shake. Jane couldn't stay in control much longer. Muttering various elements and she placed kissed all over Maura's body.

"Oxygen" Jane moved down Maura's body, stopping at her abdomen, pressing her thumbs into hips and squeezing.

"Sodium" Jane bit down on one hip and dragged her teeth along the skin of Maura's stomach, to the other protruding bone, watching goosebumps follow in her path.

"Oh, oh Jane. Please, don't tease, please. I can't take it anymore" Maura's voice pleaded.

Inspired by Maura's breathless pleas, Jane carefully slid down the red panties, down perfect legs and over heels; removing those too once she was done. Gliding back up towards Maura's warm center, Jane breathed in deeply and exhaled. This was it.

"Potassium" Jane dipped down and took her first taste of Maura, putting hands on the back of her lover's spread thighs.

Maura cried something unintelligible and felt Jane smile into her. Maura bit her lip and looked down at Jane, locking eyes.

"Iron!" Jane thrust her tongue into Maura, feeling her walls contract and hearing Maura yell in pleasure. She kept her pace until she felt Maura's thighs clench around her head. Jane moved a hand to replace her tongue and she entered Maura with two fingers and a tongue on her clit. Moaning loudly now and bucking her hips, Maura begged her to keep going, her chest heaving, and her curls bouncing.

After a few more staccato breaths, Maura's quaking stilled as she cried out, muscle flexing, and toes curling for what seemed like eternity. Slowly catching her breath, the M.E. gasped quietly as Jane removed herself from inside Maura and drug her wet fingers up Maura's body until the blonde took her fingers into her mouth and cleaned them, nearly pushing Jane over the edge again.

"I'm really impressed to see that you know The Periodic Table of Elements, Jane" Maura said quietly, drifting off to sleep in Jane's arms.

"Well, Maur, that just happened to be one of my fantasies" Jane admitted.

"Mine too, Jane"

Jane smiled and snuggled up to her dozing girlfriend. Life was great.


End file.
